


Wandered many a mile

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, nach CoE
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ist auf der Flucht. Jack ist auf der Suche. Aber nach was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Titel: Wandered many a mile  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2010)  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Episode: Children of Earth  
Wörter: ~ 3900  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, diverse OC  
Pairing:  Jack/OC [Jack/Ianto]  
Rating:  AU, pg12, slash/het, oneshot  
Beta: T‘Len  
Archiv: ja  
  
Summe: Jack ist auf der Flucht. Jack ist auf der Suche. Aber nach was?  
  
Warnungen: Angesiedelt nach Children of Earth. Do I have to say it?  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
Lyrics: Melissa Etheridge - Breathe  
  
  
  
  
1.  
  
My window through which nothing hides  
And everything sees  
  
I'm counting the signs and cursing the miles in between  
  
Home  
  
Home, is a feeling I buried in you   
  
  
  
In Marseille fand er sich im alten Hafen wieder. Er wusste nicht genau, was es war, das ihn immer wieder zum Wasser zog.  
  
Es war bereits dunkel, als er über das Tor kletterte. Mit leisem Surren schwenkte eine seitlich angebrachte Überwachungskamera herum, folgte ihm, als er federnd auf der anderen Seite landete. Seine Hand glitt automatisch zu seinem Arm, um die Kamera außer Gefecht zu setzen, bevor er sich erinnerte, dass sein Wriststrap nicht mehr da war, sondern irgendwo in den Trümmern des Hub lag. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, fuhr sich durch die Haare, der Regen hatte sie ihm in die Stirn gepflastert. Was konnte ihm schon groß passieren, als dass er wegen unbefugten Betretens eine Nacht in einer Zelle verbrachte?  
  
Auf der anderen Seite blinkten die Lichter der Stadt: kleine, warme Vierecke, die aus Häusern und Wohnungen strahlten; Verkehrsampeln und Straßenlaternen, Bars und Restaurants – Orte voller Menschen.  
  
Schlieren von reflektiertem Licht und Leben wie von einem uninspirierten Künstler vor ihm über das unruhige Wasser geschmiert.  
  
Wo er stand, zwischen Reihen an großen und kleinen Jachten, waren die Laternen weit verstreut und verschleiert vom Regen. Die Sohlen seiner Schuhe verursachten kein Geräusch auf dem feuchten Beton, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass es still war.  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Er hatte einen Tisch am Fenster gewählt, vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand eine unberührte Tasse Kaffee und wurde langsam kalt, während er beobachtete, wie sich Regentropfen an der Glasscheibe zu kleinen Rinnsalen sammelten und dann nach unten glitten. Die Wärme des Raumes brachte das Glas dazu, zu beschlagen und er war sich kaum bewusst, dass die Fläche seines Daumens durch den grauen Schleier strich, Worte auf die Scheibe schrieb.   
  
Sie setzte sich zu ihm und fragte ihn in nur leicht akzentuiertem Englisch, ob er Urlaub mache oder geschäftlich in der Stadt wäre. In jedem Fall wäre sie mehr als glücklich, ihm die Sehenswürdigkeiten zu zeigen. Er sah sie an, ein automatisches Lächeln auf den Lippen und eine höfliche Ablehnung bereit. Mandelförmige Augen, die Iris dunkel, in einem schmalen Gesicht, umrahmt von kaum schulterlangen Haaren…  
  
Sie hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mit… sie hatte genug Ähnlichkeit mit ihr…  
  
Er zog ohne hinzusehen einen Geldschein aus der Tasche und schob ihn unter seine Tasse. Sein Rucksack saß auf dem leeren Stuhl neben ihm und er schwang sich den Riemen über die Schulter, als er das Café verließ, wie das was er war.  
  
Ein Mann auf der Flucht.  
  
Der Regen, der von seinen Haaren in seinen Nacken tropfte, war kälter als zuvor, doch er sagte sich, dass es nur daran lag, dass es im Café warm gewesen war.  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Das Knarren von Holz an Stein, von Metall an Holz, von Plastik an Holz und Metall. Irgendwo brachte der Regen eine straffgespannte Plane zum Surren; untermalt vom Geräusch der Wellen, die sich am Kai brachen.  
  
An einigen der Jachten blinkten träge monotone gelbe Positionslichter; gelegentlich durchbrochen von einem roten oder grünen Aufblitzen. Die meisten waren dunkel und ruhten wie schlafende Geschöpfe auf dem Wasser.  
  
Er schenkte ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Sein Blick wurde von einer Gestalt am Ende des Kais angezogen. Er war zu weit entfernt, um Details zu erkennen. Und der Regen geriet in seine Augen, egal wie sehr er dagegen anblinzelte. Aber wer immer da stand, war so klug gewesen, unter einem Schirm Zuflucht zu suchen. Unter einem übergroßen, rotweißgestreiften Schirm, der eher aussah, als gehöre er an einem sonnigen Tag an einen Strand.  
  
Als er näher kam, sah er mehr. Dunkles Haar, das sich im Nacken leicht lockte, dort wo es auf dem Kragen des Jacketts des eleganten Pinstripe-Anzuges auflag. Ein Mann. Groß, schlank, die Schultern leicht nach vorne gezogen, als stemme er sich gegen den Wind, eine Hand in die Tasche seiner Hose geschoben. Die andere hielt den Griff des Schirms sicher umschlossen.  
  
Er blieb stehen, ein paar Schritte von der Gestalt entfernt. Sein Mund war trocken, seine Zunge klebte am Gaumen, obwohl die Luft so feucht war, dass er bereits müßig überlegt hatte, wie groß seine Chancen standen, auf festem Boden zu ertrinken, einfach nur indem er stehen blieb und immer weiter atmete.  
  
Zu gleichen Teilen hoffte und fürchtete er, die Gestalt würde sich zu ihm umwenden und ihm ins Gesicht sehen.  
  
Eine starke Taschenlampe blendete ihn und eine fremde Stimme sagte etwas, von dem er annahm, dass es die Frage danach war, was er um diese Uhrzeit hier verloren hatte. Er blinzelte und hinter dem grellen Schein und den Punkten, die in seinem Gesichtsfeld tanzten, starrte ihn ein junger Mann mit dunklen Augen und sonnengebräunter Haut misstrauisch an. Er trug keinen Anzug, sondern eine Uniform mit Abzeichen auf der Brust. An seinem Gürtel hing eine Waffe.  
  
Natürlich hatte ein Hafen voller wertvoller Boote einen Sicherheitsdienst.  
  
Er hob beide Hände in der universellen Geste des „Ich bin nicht bewaffnet“ und wich ein paar Schritte zurück, bis der Schein der Taschenlampe sein Gesicht nicht mehr erreichte. Dann holte er tief Luft, nahm die Schultern zurück, und rannte an dem überraschten Sicherheitsposten vorbei. Er erwischte die Betonkante des Kais genau im richtigen Winkel und katapultierte sich selbst ein Stück durch die Luft, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, bevor das Wasser über ihm zusammenschlug.  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Es war fast Morgen und um ihn herum erwachte die Stadt, als er in sein Zimmer in einer kleinen Pension zurückkehrte. Die zugezogenen Vorhänge sperrten Tageslicht und Straßenlärm gleichermaßen aus, als er seine tropfnasse Kleidung zum Trocknen im Raum verteilte, bevor er unter die Dusche ging, um das brackige Wasser aus der Bucht von der Haut zu bekommen.  
  
Als er aus dem winzigen Bad zurück trat, war die Luft kalt auf seiner Haut. Der Laptop war, wo er ihn gelassen hatte – in einem einbruchsicheren Koffer, den er mit einem Paar Handschellen an den Fuß eines Heizkörpers gekettet hatte, bevor er ihn unter einen durchsackenden Sessel schob, der daneben stand. Der Rest seiner Habseligkeiten war mehr oder weniger wertlos und lag offen durch den Raum verstreut.  
  
Er öffnete den Koffer und nahm den Computer heraus; setzte sich damit aufs Bett, die Beine unter sich verschränkt.  
  
Wie so oft in den vergangenen Tagen starte er auf den Startbildschirm, die Finger unschlüssig über der Tastatur. Genau wie zuvor schloss er den Laptop ohne mehr getan zu haben und schob ihn unter das dünne Kopfkissen.  
  
Er streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und schloss die Augen.  
  
Als er schließlich schlief, träumte er, zu ertrinken. Und von einer Gestalt in einem Pinstripe-Anzug und mit einem völlig unpassenden, rotweißgestreiften Regenschirm, die die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, aber zu weit weg war, als dass er sie erreichen konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
  
And I can't ask for things to be still again  
No I can't ask if I could walk through the world in your eyes  
Longing for home again  
Home, is a feeling I buried in you  
  
I'm alright, I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe   
  
  
  
  
Sie sagte, ihr Name wäre Dahlia.   
  
Er hatte sie fast eine halbe Stunde lang in LaGuardias VIP-Lounge beobachtet; wo sie wartete. Nicht auf ihn, aber vielleicht auf jemanden wie ihn. Ihre Kleidung war elegant, modisch und teuer genug, dass sie perfekt zwischen die Männer in dunklen Anzügen und handgearbeiteten Schuhen passte, während er sich nicht mehr von ihnen hätte abheben können.   
  
Sie hatte schmale Finger mit langen, golden lackierten Fingernägeln, die entweder um den Stil des Glases lagen, das vor ihr stand oder mit einem Handy spielten, als warte sie auf einen Anruf, von dem sie bereits wusste, dass er nicht kommen würde. Neben ihrem Stuhl standen eine Aktentasche und eine Designerhandtasche auf dem Boden.  
  
An seinen Schuhen klebte noch Staub und sein Militärmantel hatte seit seinem impromptu Bad im Hafen und dem anschließenden Trocknen ein paar Knitterfalten, die nicht verschwinden wollten. Er war in drei verschiedenen Wäschereien gewesen, doch nicht in einer schien man das Geheimnis zu ergründen, wie man sie verschwinden ließ.   
  
Sie musterte ihn, zuerst abschätzend, als er neben ihr an der Bar Platz nahm und Wasser bestellte. Ihr Blick glitt ein zweites Mal über ihn, langsamer und das gab ihm genug Zeit, um auf ihre Boardingkarte zu sehen. Sie wartete auf den gleichen Flug wie er.   
  
Als sich ihre Augen begegneten, erwiderte er ihr Lächeln und sie lud ihn zum Abendessen ein.   
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Sie saß einige Reihen vor ihm im Flugzeug und er konnte zwischen den Reihen ihr Haar sehen, in schmale, enge Zöpfe geflochten, von denen er bereits wusste, dass sie nach Vanille rochen.   
  
Er schloss die Augen, blendete die Geräuschkulisse um ihn herum aus und versuchte zu schlafen ohne zu träumen.  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Ihre Firma hatte ihr ein Zimmer in einem Hotel in der Nähe des Flughafens gebucht. Sie aßen im Restaurant, das sich auf einer Dachterrasse befand. Unter und um sie herum funkelten Lichter und für einen langen Moment stand er wieder im Hafen und starrte auf das dunkle Wasser hinaus. Als sie es verließen, hatte er bereits vergessen, was er bestellt oder worüber er mit Daliah gesprochen hatte.   
  
Er nahm sie gegen die Tür gepresst, als hätten sie nicht die ganze Nacht; als wären es nicht nur ein paar Schritte bis zum Bett. Ihre goldenen Fingernägel hinterließen Kratzer auf seiner Brust und seinen Schultern. Er drückte das Gesicht gegen Daliahs Hals, spürte ihren Puls unter seinen Lippen rasen.   
  
Als sie aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam, hatte er den Rest seiner Kleidung abgelegt und es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht.  
  
Sie glitt neben ihn, küsste ihn.   
  
Ihre kaffeefarbene Haut war trocken und glatt. Sie schmeckte nach der klimatisierten Luft im Flugzeug und einem exotischen Parfüm. Eine alte, kaum sichtbare Narbe zog sich an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlang und er folgte ihrer Kontur mit seiner Zunge, spürte ihre Finger in seinem Haar.  
  
Es war ein neuer Tag, als er das Bett verließ, duschte und sich anzog, bevor er ohne einen Blick zurück aus dem Raum ging.


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
  
  
I played the fool today  
I just dream of vanishing into the crowd  
Longing for home again  
Home, is a feeling I buried in you  
  
I'm alright, I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe   
  
  
  
Wer gesagt hatte, man könne einem alten Hund keine neuen Tricks beibringen, hatte sich geirrt.  
  
Er hatte viele neue Tricks gelernt.   
  
Oder vielleicht war es eher eine neue Angewohnheit.  
  
Da zu sitzen und die Menschen zu beobachten, die um ihn herum ihrem Leben nachgingen.  
  
Nicht auf der Suche nach Bedrohungen, nach Obskurem und Außergewöhnlichem; sondern nach dem Alltäglichen, Banalen.  
  
Ein Unsterblicher in der Ewigen Stadt. Es klang wie der Titel eines Filmes.   
  
Sein Blick folgte einem Pärchen mit einem Kinderwagen. Die Frau mit langen, dunklen Haaren und warmen Lachen. Der Mann mit dem stolzen und gleichzeitig etwas verwunderten Ausdruck eines frischgebackenen Vaters.  
  
Sein Gesicht hatte den gleichen Ausdruck gezeigt, als er zum ersten Mal seine Tochter in den Armen hielt.  
  
Er senkte den Blick auf die eMail, die er in einem Internetcafe ausgedruckt hatte. Ein Name, eine Straße, eine Hausnummer.  
  
Darunter Instruktionen für eine circa zweistündige Fahrt.   
  
Das Papier hatte Knickfalten, an denen es auseinander zu brechen drohte, so oft hatte er es auf und wieder zugefaltet, aus der Tasche seines Mantels genommen und erneut darin verstaut.  
  
Die Steinstufen, auf denen er saß, waren warm, aber ihre Wärme drang nicht durch seine Haut.   
  
Er würde hier nicht finden, was er suchte.  
  
Er wusste nicht einmal, nach was er suchte.  
  
VergebungBußeSühneHilfeTrostVergessen...  
  
Aber was immer es war, es war nicht hier.  
  
In seinen Ohren war das Geräusch des Papiers so laut wie das Aufheulen eines Automotors, als er den Ausdruck langsam in Streifen riss und sie zwischen den Fingern auf den Boden rieseln ließ.  
  
Wie aus dem Nichts kam eine Windböe und wirbelte sie fort.  
  
Er stand auf, wischte sich den Staub von der Kleidung.  
  
Es war eine... unkluge… Entscheidung gewesen, hierher zu kommen und nach einem Mann zu suchen, der nie mehr als ein Foto und ein Name und eine Akte für ihn gewesen war. Er hatte ihn nur ein einziges Mal gesehen, als er Alice' Hochzeit besuchte, ein Zaungast, in der Ferne, unbemerkt von der Braut und ihrer Mutter.   
  
Hätte jemand sein Kind getötet, wäre sein Mörder die letzte Person, die er würde sehen wollen. Außer vielleicht, um ihn umzubringen.   
  
Ihn sterben zu sehen.   
  
Nicht einmal das konnte er geben.   
  
Er warf den Riemen seines Rucksacks über die Schulter und ging weiter.  
  
Jemand stieß seinen Arm an und er sah auf, eine automatische Entschuldigung auf den Lippen.  
  
Eine zierliche, blonde junge Frau, offensichtlich sehr schwanger, sah lächelnd zu ihm auf. Es war eine ihrer Einkaufstaschen gewesen, die ihn gestreift hatte, als er an ihr vorbei ging.   
  
"Scusi!", rief sie lachend. Ihre freie Hand lag auf ihrem gewölbten Bauch.  
  
"Ianto! Wir bekommen ein Baby!", flüsterte eine verräterische Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und rannte davon.


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
  
  
I'm alright, I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe  
I'm alright, I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe, when I breathe  
Yeah, it only hurts when I breathe, when I breathe  
Oh, it only hurts when I breathe   
  
  
„Erinnerst du dich an die… die ersten Nächte nach unserem Trip in die Brecon Beacons…?“   
  
Er ließ die Finger durch dunkles Haar gleiten. Kühl und seiden, ein wenig länger im Nacken.   
  
Da war dieses Foto gewesen – er hatte es zufällig gefunden, der Umschlag mit Bildern fiel aus dem Regal, wo er zwischen ein paar Büchern gesteckt hatte – und er war sich sicher, er hätte es sonst niemals zu Gesicht bekommen. Es zeigte einen mürrischen Teenager mit zerrissenen, schmutzigen Jeans und Haaren, die gerade so lang waren, dass sie sich im Nacken lockten. Er hatte geschmeichelt, bestochen und war selbst vor ein wenig (wenn auch nicht ernst gemeinter) Erpressung nicht zurückgewichen, um Ianto das Versprechen abzuringen, seine Haare wieder wie auf dem Foto wachsen zu lassen.  
  
Die Erinnerung brachte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
  
„…du… sagtest, du würdest die Augen nicht schließen wollen, denn sie könnten zurückkommen, um dich zu holen…“  
  
Seine Fingerspitzen strichen die Kontur eines Mundes nach.   
  
„…und du wüsstest, dass es unmöglich wäre, dass sie dich finden, aber dass du nicht aufhören kannst, daran zu denken…“  
  
Dunkle Wimpern ausgefächert auf blasser Haut. Er berührte sie.  
  
„…und ich habe dir versprochen, dass der einzige, der bei dir sein wird, wenn du die Augen schließt, ich sein werde.“  
  
Er presste einen Kuss auf eine glatte Stirn, schloss seine eigenen Augen.   
  
„Aber es ist okay jetzt die Augen zu öffnen. Es ist niemand hier außer mir…“  Nur wir Toten.  „…bitte mach‘ die Augen auf und sieh‘ mich an.“  
  
Da war eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die versuchte, ihn zu schütteln. Und eine Stimme in seinem Ohr, die er nicht hören konnte.  
  
Er presste sein Gesicht gegen einen Brustkorb, der kein schlagendes Herz mehr beherbergte und hielt den kalten Körper enger an seinen gepresst, vergeblich seine Wärme teilend.  
  
\- - -  
  
Nach Atem ringend kam er zu sich. Für einen Moment war die Welt um ihn herum nur ein Schimmern und Wogen aus Lichtern und Tönen und er fragte sich, ob er im Schlaf gestorben war. Konnte ihn ein Traum töten?  
  
Unter seinen Handflächen war kein kalter Stein mehr, sondern Teppich und statt schwarzen Leichensäcken war da nur das dunkelgebeizte Holz eines Schrankes in seinem Sichtfeld. Er rollte sich herum und blinzelte, bis sein Blick klarer wurde und er sah, wo er sich befand. Er lag auf dem Boden vor seinem Bett, über ihm hingen ein Kissen und ein zerknittertes Laken halb über die Bettkante, er hatte sie im Fallen mit sich gerissen.   
  
Es war nur ein Traum gewesen.  
  
Eine Erinnerung.  
  
Es hatte sich angefühlt, als wäre er gestorben, doch es hörte nicht auf, weh zu tun.  
  
Konnte man in einem Traum sterben? In einer Erinnerung?  
  
Er setzte sich auf und sah, dass er offensichtlich die Glasscherben dieses Mal mit sich gebracht hatte, als er zurückkam.   
  
Da war Blut an seinem Arm, die Schnitte – die er sich zugezogen hatte, als er auf das zerbrochene Wasserglas, das er mit sich gerissen haben musste, fiel – bereits zu blassen Schatten abgeheilt.  
  
Er stand auf und ging ins Bad, wusch das Blut ab und starrte lange Zeit auf das Gesicht im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken.  
  
Als er zurückkam, fiel sein Blick auf die Ansammlung von Gegenständen auf dem Sideboard neben der Tür. Für einen Fremden eine seltsame Kollektion, wie Souvenirs von einem Besuch auf einem Trödelmarkt: ein Buch mit einem Ledereinband, vielleicht ein Tagebuch, schmutzig und halb zerfetzt; etwas, das aussah wie ein abgebrochenes Stück von einem Korallenriff; eine Keramikscherbe, weiß mit blauem Streifen; und eine zerbeulte, alte Blechbox.   
  
Er stand lange dort, ließ seine Finger über diese Gegenstände streifen und versuchte heraus zu finden, wohin er als nächstes gehen sollte.


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
  
  
I'm counting the signs and cursing the miles in between  
  
Home  
  
Home, is a feeling I buried in you, that I buried in you  
  
I'm alright, I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe   
  
  
Es regnete erneut und er fragte sich, ob er sich schuldig dafür fühlen sollte, dass er sich so nach der Sonne sehnte. Nach Licht. Nach Wärme auf seiner Haut statt dem klammen Material seines Hemdes.  
  
Er hatte seinen Mantel und den Rest seines Gepäcks in Patricks Hotelzimmer gelassen.   
  
###  
  
  
Wer Clubs und Bars empfahl, um Leute kennen zu lernen, wusste nur die Hälfte. Flugzeuge und Flughäfen (oder ihre entsprechenden Pendants außerhalb der Erde) waren weitaus ergiebiger. Vielleicht war es das ständige Kommen und Gehen, mit manchmal gerade zu viel Wartezeit dazwischen, dass einen Reisenden nach einem anderen suchen ließ. Egal ob für Small talk um die Zeit bis zum Aufruf des Fluges zu überbrücken, oder für… was auch immer. Jeder war ständig in Bewegung, ständig unterwegs, und nichts war von Bestand.   
  
Wege überschnitten sich, man reiste für einen Moment entlang den gleichen Pfaden und dann trennte man sich wieder, jeder auf der Suche nach seinem eigenen Ziel.  
  
Die Geschichte seines Lebens.  
  
Er hatte das nur für eine Weile vergessen; hatte sich selbst dazu gebracht, sich dazu überredet, zu glauben dass es anders sein konnte.   
  
Patrick hatte den Sitz neben ihm im Flugzeug gebucht und er hatte den anderen Mann nicht korrigiert, als der seinen Griff um die Armlehnen – fest genug, dass seine Knöchel weiß aus der Haut hervortraten – als Flugangst interpretierte.  
  
Er schloss die Augen, zwang seinen Körper sich zu entspannen und ließ die Worte des anderen Mannes über sich waschen, ohne ihrem Inhalt Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.   
  
Als sie in Heathrow landeten, lud er ihn zu einem Drink ein. Er korrigierte Patricks Annahme, dass er Tourist war und noch nie London besucht hatte, nicht und für eine Weile glaubte er es fast selbst.  
  
Es spielte keine Rolle, worüber Patrick sprach, so lange er es tat; so lange seine Stimme wie ein Schleier zwischen ihm und der Realität dieses Ortes stand. Der Bedeutung, hierher zurückgekehrt zu sein. Er ließ die Worte seine Ohren und den Geschmack der Haut unter seiner Zunge seinen Mund und seine Sinne füllen, bis da nichts anderes mehr war.  
  
###  
  
Der Club war gut besucht, noch nicht übermäßig voll, als sie ihren Weg zur Theke suchten. Der Raum war heiß und stickig, nach dem kühlen Regen draußen.   
  
Er strich sich durch die feuchten Haare, sah sich um. Ein Mann mit ausgeprägtem Londoner Akzent beugte sich vor, und der Blick und das spöttische Lächeln mit der er die Frau bedachte, mit der er sich unterhielt; die kantigen Gesichtszüge, waren einen Moment lang schmerzlich vertraut.  
  
Jack wandte sich ab, ignorierte Patrick und die Stimme, die ihn über die letzten Stunden gerettet hatte, als er nach draußen lief, zurück in den Regen.  
  
Er nahm ein Taxi zurück ins Hotel, holte seine Sachen, und ließ sich von der jungen Frau am Empfang einen Mietwagen buchen.  
  
Bis der Wagen da war, saß er in einer Ecke der Lobby, etwas abseits vom Kommen und Gehen der Hotelgäste. Der Laptop saß geöffnet auf seinen Oberschenkeln und seine zitternden Finger liebkosten das Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm, strichen die Wunde auf der Wange nach, die nie eine Chance erhalten hatte, zu heilen. Er hatte das so oft getan, in den vergangenen sechs Monaten, wie eine Strafe, Nacht um Nacht, dass es ein Wunder war, dass seine Finger nicht permanente Spuren in der Oberfläche des Bildschirms hinterlassen hatten.  
  
Es war alles, was ihm geblieben war. Und es war zu wenig. Viel zu wenig.  
  
Es war Zeit, zu gehen.   
  
  
###  
  
  
Der Laptop summte neben ihm, auf dem Beifahrersitz, eine Anzeige in der rechten unteren Ecke informierte ihn darüber, dass der Akku nur noch zu 50% geladen war.   
  
Alle seine Passwörter und Zugangscodes hatten ihm ungehinderten Zugriff auf den Torchwood-Mainframe erlaubt. Ein Teil seines Bewusstseins wunderte sich darüber; er hatte erwartet, dass UNIT alles an sich riss, wie sie es nach dem Fall von Torchwood One versucht hatten.  
  
Der größere Teil von ihm war mit der Information beschäftigt, die er aus den Datenbanken geholt hatte.  
  
Wer für Torchwood arbeitete, gehörte Torchwood. Selbst nach dem Tod. Er hatte selbst viel zu viele in den Kryokammern zur letzten Ruhe gebettet. Aber der Hub existierte nicht mehr. Es hatte ihn nicht überrascht, zu sehen, dass Gwen autorisiert hatte, dass das was von Ianto geblieben war, an seine Familie übergeben wurde. Eine kurze Suche durch die Datenbanken und er hatte eine Adresse, die er ins SatNav eingab.  
  
Es war später Nachmittag, als er sein Ziel erreichte.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Er blieb hinter dem Steuer sitzen, die Stirn gegen das Lenkrad gelehnt, bis die Muskeln in seinem Nacken und seinen Schultern in Protest schrieen; bis um ihn das letzte Licht verglomm. Bis er den Mut fand, auszusteigen.   
  
Das Mondlicht reichte aus, um seine Schritte zu lenken.   
  
Seine Fingerspitzen strichen entlang der rauen Kante des kalten Steins, nur ein einziges Mal, bevor er zurückwich, und die Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels schob. Vermied es, die Buchstaben zu lesen, die in ihn gemeißelt waren. Sah stattdessen auf Blumen, frisch und leuchtend, jemand hatte sie erst vor kurzem hierher gestellt. Und es war gut, das zu wissen, selbst wenn es sich wie ein Mahnmal seiner  eigenen Feigheit anfühlte.   
  
Er ließ eine Handvoll Erde durch seine Finger rieseln. Erde.  
  
Diese Erde.  
  
Diese Welt.  
  
Er hatte zu viel Zeit hier verbracht. Zu lange gewartet. Zu vieles gesucht.  
  
Und was er gefunden hatte, verlor er wieder.  
  
Diese Welt war zu klein geworden.  Hatte ihre Wunder verloren, ihre Schönheiten.  
  
Er hatte sich verloren.  
  
Er war noch nicht weit genug gegangen.   
  
Langsam richtete er sich auf, wischte die Hand an seiner Hose sauber. Warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf den Ort, der den Mann barg, der ihm für einen zu kurzen Augenblick wieder das Gefühl gegeben hatte, zu leben. So sehr es jetzt wehtat, so sehr er ihn vermisste, so dankbar war er für dieses Geschenk.   
  
Er würde eines Tages hierher zurückkommen. Jack hatte ein Versprechen zu halten.   
  
  
  
  
On this side of life there is you and I.  
But behind the veil there is no more you and I - only us.   
  
(persisches Liebesgedicht von Omar Khayyam)  
  
  
  
Ende


End file.
